


Dark Matters

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he dreams of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 258

Sometimes, he dreamed of them.

Susan, left behind for her own good -- or at least, that's what he told himself.

Jamie and Zoe, their memories erased. And Donna; begging him not to do the same to her.

He wouldn't let himself dwell on Adric.

And how many lives had he spun out of their orbits, in the name of the greater good? How many of them, if they'd known the price of their path crossing his, would have taken the chance to turn away?

Was it any wonder, then, that his subconscious had given the Dream Lord form and malice?


End file.
